The Reason Why
by Wusel-chan
Summary: ...Orochimaru turned evil and left Konoha. [OneShot]I don't own Naruto.Reviews are welcome!


**The Reason Why...**

Well it happend when I was young. Everybody looked at us, because we were a very hopeful team. That's why we were trained under a special training. Our teamleader was the 3rd Hokage himself and he was the proudest man in the village. Jiraiya was a childish boy, who had nothing in his head besides pranks. Tsunade was a boobless girl with skill and the last one was me. Sarutobi taught us a lot of things and I should be happy with my skills now, but there was something I will never forget:

_The Reason why I betrayed Konoha._

It began when I was 12. After another day of hard training our team went to a hot spring. It felt great and after a good little nap in the hot water I went to bed. Jiraiya wanted to peep at girls, but I wasn't interested in them at all. I wanted to become a good ninja. Feelings like love weren't important for me. I put my towel on and went to our room. I dried myself quickly and went into my futon. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Then I heard steps. I listened to them and I recognized who it was: Our Sensei. 'Nothing special' I thought and continued my try. Then it happened. He didn't walk away, no, he opened the door as quietly as he could and entered.

'What could he want at a time like this?' I asked myself. Then he climbed into my futon, lay left next to me and turned me to the right. I was confused and asked „Eh...Sensei, what are you doing?" He pressed one of his hands on my mouth and put his pants off. 'What is he doing?' was my first thought and then he whispered in my ear: „Don't be afraid, Orochimaru-kun. Just keep silent and it won't hurt so much as if you resist against it."

He put my clothes off and I began to shake. I was afraid and he touched my body with his cold hand. First he pet my little arms. „Wow, your muscles are growing! I'm proud of you but you still need to train. And I will help you to gain new power. But if you want to be a real good ninja, you need to endure every torture. And this will be a kind of torture now. But you have potential to be a good ninja in the future..."

Then he touched my chest. „I don't want this!" I tried to say behind his hand, but he put his hand even harder against my mouth. „Shh..We don't want to be heard. Do as your Sensei says and be quiet..." 'No, I don't want this! It feels unpleasant. Why is he doing this with me?'

The next part was the worst. His hand wandered down between my legs and he pet this part more than the others. He approached until his belly met my back. He moved my left leg in the air and held it. „And now relax or it will hurt more. And if you scream or something like that, you will die instantly, unterstood?" I nodded slowly. I knew the severeness of the situation so I did as he said. I closed my eyes, tried to relax and then I felt it: his big hard thing was getting inside of me. It hurt so bad, but I was too afraid to cry so I bit on my underlip and wished that this would be end as soon as possible. He moved slowly and moaned with a low voice into my ear: „You do it right. Don't resist against my body. You are a good boy. This feels great. You are so small and tight. Oh my god, this is heaven."

Tears came out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks. He felt them on his hand, but he ignored them. Then he began to move faster and I felt the blood, which came out of me. 'Why? I don't want this! It's hurting so much. It burns like hell. I want to die."

When he was done he put his clothes on and said it again „If you tell this someone, you will be dead. Understood?" „Hai..."

I hoped it would be the first and last time, but I was wrong. He did it 2-3 times a week. It was the hell on earth, but someday I thought about his actions and later I understood it. If you are strong enough, you can play with other's lives. Now I'm playing with other's lives, too and I finally understand my sensei. It's a great feeling to experiment and I'm going to be a little god.

But I can't forgive him the fact, that he destroyed my childhood. Nobody helped me. Everybody looked away. Konoha will pay. They will all suffer. And I will be happy to watch this scene.

...Are you happy sensei?...Are you proud of your doing?...Are you proud of what I have become?


End file.
